


The Darkest Hour

by Phantomsanic360



Series: Keyblades, Demons, and Personas [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mitsuru balances out Van and Ven, More tags to be added, Multi, Persona-centric, Sibling AU, Vanitas is a big ol' softy, but also KH, but he acts cool, but not until later, every kh enemy type exists still, there are no other worlds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomsanic360/pseuds/Phantomsanic360
Summary: What would happen if KH exists only in the Persona world, but without Disney characters.  Follow along as we journey through dark places and other such things and follow the stories of multiple people.





	1. Welcome

Minato Arisato was on his way. He was heading to a new school for the year. He was not alone, however, as one might think. 

With him was his sister, Hamuko, who was currently drooling on his shoulder, asleep. 

For ten years, it had just been the two of them. There was a car crash, ten years ago. Their parents were killed in the crash, but somehow, they both survived the crash. The doctors couldn’t seem to understand how it was that we survived but…

He could feel tears pricking at his eyes and he quickly shook his head. It was in the past, he should be over it by now. Besides, this was a new year, a fresh start for both of them. A chance to make new friends and meet new people. 

As the train screeched to a halt, his sister jolted awake. “Ugh, are we finally here?”

Minato chuckled softly. “Yeah, we made it.”

Hamuko stretched. “Well let’s get our stuff and get off.” She said, as she got off to grab her bags.

Minato followed suit, grabbing his bags before stepping off the train, his sister in tow. 

“Alright, we’re supposed to be going to the Iwatodai Dorm.” Minato raises his hand. “Which is...this way!” He pointed north. 

——

As they marched along, Minato with headphones on, listening to music and Hamuko, skipping along behind him, they noticed something incredibly odd.

First of all, where the hell did all of these coffins come from.

“Big bro...what’s happening…” Hamuko asked, shivering. Was it always this cold?

Minato glanced at the sky. What was with this gloom?

“... Let’s just keep moving.” He said, softly. They were almost there anyway. 

He tugged her along as they approached the front door, only to suddenly notice the boy standing in front of the door. 

“Oh, hello you two.” The boy spoke softly, with a sense of familiarity. 

“Uh, do we know you?” Minato asked. 

The boy chuckled. “Apologies, my name is of no importance, however, before you can enter this building you both must sign…” He pulled out a piece of paper. “This contract.”

“Uhhh...this seems very suspicious.” Hamuko raises an eyebrow. 

“Trust me...this is important.” The boy nodded. 

The twins looked at each other before shrugging and signing their names. 

“Thank you and welcome to the Iwatodai Dormitory.” The boy smiled and walked inside. The twins themselves were about to head in, before hearing a much deeper voice. 

“This world has been connected.” 

They both turned to see a man in a brown cloak. 

“What did you say?” Minato asked, ready to defend his sibling if needed. 

“I’ve come to see the door to the next world.”

“You better start making sense.” Minato growled. 

The figure seemed to shake its head from side-to-side. “One who knows nothing can understand nothing.” Then, he just began walking away.

“...What was that all about?” Hamuko asked. 

“I don’t know Hamu, I don’t know.”


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato and Hamuko are introduced to their (hopefully) new friends. We also see a bit more about a few of the students in the Dormitory.

As the twins stepped into their new dormitory, they immediately noticed that there were two boys lounging on the couch. 

One of them had blond spiky hair. The other had dark spiky hair and a darker complexion than the one seated beside him. 

They both turned their heads upon noticing the twins. “Oh, hey there. You must be the two new students.” Dark-hair spoke up. “Names Vanitas and this is Ventus.” In contrast to Vanitas’ nonchalance, Ventus smiled brightly at them, waving. “Hi!”

“Hey, I’m Minato Arisato and this is my sister Hamuko.” Minato smiled returning the wave. Hamuko glances around. “So, uh, who do we go to get our rooms?”

“Oh, right. Mitsuru! The new students are here!” Vanitas shouted.

A few minutes later...and a woman with long red hair approached. Behind her was a girl with light-brown hair. “Ah, you must be the Arisato twins.” The red-haired woman nodded at the twins, a faint smile on her face. “I am Mitsuru Kirijo and this is Yukari Takeba.” 

“H-hello.” Yukari waves at them.

The twins introduced themselves, again. 

“It is our pleasure to welcome you to the Iwatodai Dormitory.” Mitsuru nodded at them. “Yukari.” The younger woman turned toward Mitsuru. “Would you be so kind as to show Minato and Hamuko to their respective rooms?” 

Yukari nodded. “Of course. Come along you two.” And she turned toward the stairs. 

Minato glances at his sister, who merely shrugged. So, they began following Yukari upstairs.

——

“Well, here are your rooms!” Yukari clapped her hands together. “And look, they’re right across from each other!” 

Minato nodded, with a faint smile. “Thank you Yukari.”

Yukari nodded. “So uh, if there’s anything you need, feel free to ask.”

“Actually, we’d like to ask about the boy outside.” Hamuko asked. 

“Uh, what boy?” Yukari asked, clearly confused. 

“He had blue hair and bright blue eyes.” Minato stated, flatly. 

“Well I don’t know anyone who fits that description, much less anyone who lives here.” Yukari shrugged. It seems Yukari doesn’t know who the boy is either.

The twins shared a look, before returning their attention to Yukari.

“Oh uh, by the way, did you notice anything strange outside?” She asked, curiously.

“Eh, what do you mean?” Minato asked, wondering what she meant. Was she talking about the weird sky or the cloaked figure they spoke too?

“Oh, uh nevermind. Well, I’m sure you have more questions but I’ll answer them some other time, it’s late.” Yukari yawned for emphasis. “I’ll see you two tomorrow morning.” She waved at them as she walked away. “Good night.”

“Good night!” Hamuko smiled, cheerfully. “She seems nice.”

Minato smirked. “You just like anyone who’s kind.” 

“Well, She is kind.” Hamuko stuck her tongue out. “I guess we’ll see more of her tomorrow. Oh, I can’t wait! Our first year at a new school!” 

Minato chuckled at her enthusiasm. “Alright, alright. We should get some sleep. Night sis.”

“Night bro.”

———

“Vanitas, Ventus, a word.”

The duo looked over and saw Mitsuru. 

“Oh, hey Mitsuru.” Vanitas smiled at her, a rare smile that only her and Ventus ever saw. 

“Mitsuru!” Ventus practically launched himself at her. 

The redhead smiled at Ventus, his childishness always made her feel better on a difficult day. But now was no time for cheerfulness. “Ventus. Vanitas.”

They both knew what that tone meant. “What is it Mitsu?” Vanitas asked. 

Mitsuru allowed the pet name right now. “I’m sure you noticed the two new members in our dorms.” She nodded.

“Uh, Yeah. They saw us first.” Vanitas snorted. 

“You know that’s not what I meant.” Mitsuru rolled her eyes, with a sigh.

“Yeah, Yeah. They both have the potential.” Vanitas agreed. 

“Wait, how can you tell?” Ventus asked. Sure, there was something off about them both. “I mean, I sensed a small abnormal darkness in them, but that’s it.”

Vanitas shook his head. “Remember, when the dark hour happens, everyone becomes one of those coffins. Except us, because we have Personas.”

Mitsuru nodded. “Precisely, and the only other reason people would be able to see the Dark Hour is if they’re about to die.”

Ventus nodded. “So, they have to have the potential.” 

“So, what, you want us to watch over them?” Vanitas asked, tilting his head. 

“No, that’s Yukari’s job.” Mitsuru stated. “I’d just like you two to make sure Yukari does her job. Can you do it?” She asked, folding her arms.

“Of course we can Mitsu!” Ventus nodded, that cheerful grin on his face while Vanitas merely nodded. “Yeah, shouldn’t be that hard.” He agreed.

Mitsuru sighed. “Thank you boys. I’ve got enough on my plate, with Ikutsuki trying to get me to infiltrate Tartarus.”

Vanitas scowled at the mention of Ikutsuki. The guy was obsessed with Shadows and Personas, among other things. “Tell him, we aren’t ready. He should know we aren’t by now.”

“I’ve been trying, but he’s insistent.” Mitsuru huffed. 

“Hey, don’t worry Mitsu, maybe these new people could help us through this.” Ventus nodded, ever the hopeful one. 

“I hope you’re right.” Mitsuru sighed, with a yawn. It was time to rest. 

“Cuddle time?” Ventus asked. 

“”Cuddle time.”” The other two responded. 

Their problems could wait until tomorrow. It was time for sleep, which they all needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. VanVen/Mitsuru. Strange isn’t it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They head to school, 'nuff said.

“Hey! Are you awake? Hurry up!” Yukari’s voice spoke on the other side of his door. 

Minato groaned as he woke up. “Five more minutes please.” He mumbled just loud enough for her to hear him. 

Yukari giggles. “Okay, if you want to be late for your first day!”

That got his attention. “Shit!” He scrambled for his clothes.

It only took a few minutes, but he was out of his room quickly. 

“Hey bro!” Hamuko waved alongside Yukari. “You have a nice morning?”

“Mmm, not really.” Minato answered, causing the girls to giggle.

“C’mon you two, we’ll get some breakfast then it’s off to school.” Yukari smiled as she lead the twins downstairs to acquire sustenance. 

\---

After acquiring a delicious and healthy breakfast, the trio headed off to their school.

“Well, here we are. Gekkoukan High School.” Yukari nodded as they approached the entrance. “I hope you two like it here.” 

Minato cracked a small smile at her slight enthusiasm. 

Yukari led them inside before stopping suddenly. “Alright you two, the first thing you’ve got to do is see your homeroom teacher. They’ll most likely be in the faculty office to your left.”

“Thank you Yukari.” Hamuko smiled.

“Yeah, thanks.” Minato nodded at her.

“Alright, I’ll see you two later.” Yukari waved as she walked away. “Have a nice first day here!” 

The twins proceeded to head to the Faculty room and upon entering found two teachers. One of them gave the twins a look of recognition before approaching them. “Oh, are you the students?”

“Yes ma’am.” The twins responded in unison, nodding.  
The woman looked at the paper in her hands. “Both in Eleventh grade and...wow you’ve lived in a lot of different places.” The twins merely shrugged. 

“Let’s see, back in 1999...your parents-” The woman gasped. The twins tensed up. She gave them an apologetic look. “I am so sorry, I was so busy that I didn’t have time to read this.” 

“It’s...it’s fine.” Hamuko nodded. “I-It was hard, but we had each other…”

The teacher nodded. “I understand, in any case I am Ms. Toriumi. I teach composition in room 2-F, which is also your homeroom. It was nice to meet you and I look forward to having you in my class.” She smiled. “Now, if you could both head to the Auditorium for the welcoming ceremony, I would be grateful.”

“Nice to meet you too Ms. Toriumi!” Hamuko smiled, ever the cheerful one as Minato merely nodded before they both began heading to the auditorium.

\---

Finding 2-F after the welcoming ceremony was incredibly easy, especially when the twins realized Yukari was in their homeroom. 

As they seated themselves another student approached Minato. “‘Sup dude!?”

“Uhh, hi?” Minato raised an eyebrow. 

“You’re one of the students right? The names Junpei Iori, nice ta’ meet ya.” The student grinned, holding out his hand. “I transferred here in the 8th grade.”

“Minato Arisato.” He returned the handshake. “Me and my sister are starting 11th grade here, but you probably guessed that already.

“Heh, yeah. Anyway, I just wanted to say ‘hey’.” Junpei nodded. “I know what it’s like, bein’ the new kid.” 

“Well uh, thanks I guess.” Minato smiled. 

As Junpei was about to continue, Yukari walked over to them, flanked by Ventus and Vanitas.

“Hey Junpei!” Ventus waved, cheerfully.

“Hey Yukari, Ventus, Vanitas. Who’da thought we’d all be in the same class.” Junpei chuckled.

“It must be fate.” Minato seemed somewhat amused.  
Vanitas snorted. “Yeah, ‘fate’.” He agreed.

Yukari sighed, seeming not at all pleased that Junpei was in her class. “Really Junpei? You’ll talk to anyone who’ll listen, even if they don’t want to be spoken to.” 

“It’s fine, Yukari. He was just introducing himself.” Minato smiled. 

“Well, as long as he wasn’t causing you any trouble.” Yukari shrugged.

“C’mon Yukari, what kind of person do you take me for?” Junpei fired back.

Minato smiled, somewhat fondly, as he watched the two bicker back and forth. He had a good feeling about this year.


	4. Chapter 4

“So, you’re Minato’s sister huh?” Junpei asked Hamuko.

At the end of the day Minato and Junpei had decided to walk back to the dorms together and bumped into Hamuko on their way.

“Yep, that’s me! Hamuko, pleased to meet you!” The red-haired twin smiled. 

“Nice to meet ya, I’m Junpei Iori.” Junpei grinned at her. “So I know I haven’t seen you at the boys dorm.” He turned to Minato. 

“Yeah, right now we both live in the Iwatodai Dorm.” Minato nodded. 

“Isn’t that the same dorm with Yukari?” At Minato’s nod, Junpei grinned. “You sly dog! You get to hang out with Yukari all the time.” 

Minato looked away flustered, mumbling “dude, we just met her yesterday.” 

Hamuko giggles at her brothers embarrassment. “Geez, he was just teasing you.” 

“Glad you two find my embarrassment amusing.” Minato mumbled, but couldn’t keep the faint smile off his face.

The duo continued laughing as they walked.

———

After bidding Junpei a farewell, the twins returned to the dorm and greeted Mitsuru, Ventus, Vanitas, and Yukari, who somehow got back to the dorm before them. 

They had a pretty uneventful night, before returning to their rooms. 

Once they left the lobby, a grey-haired and rather confident looking male specimen approached the trio of red, black, and blonde. 

“Hey, I’m heading out…” The grey-haired guy said.

“...Hm?” Mitsuru raised an eyebrow.

“There’s a lot going on out there right now.” The guy states. “So, I’m going out to check on things.”

“And by ‘check on things’, you mean wait for the Dark Hour and fight THEM.” Vanitas rolled his eyes. 

Mitsuru sighed. “Akihiko, you know how dangerous THEY are.” 

“Yeah, don’t you want one of us to at least go with you.” Ventus asked, ever the helpful one.

“I can handle myself Ven.” Akihiko’s gaze softened and he ruffled Ventus’s hair, much to the boy’s chagrin. “I’ll be fine.” And he walked off.

“...this isn’t a game Akihiko.” Mitsuru sighed. “He’s gonna get himself hurt if he isn’t careful.”

“Don’t worry, he’ll be okay.” Ventus smiled, though he sounded unsure himself. 

“I could send an Unversed after him.” Vanitas suggested. It’s not like it was difficult.

“No, we cannot risk the public panicking if they saw one. You know how they’d react.” Mitsuru states, giving him a small smile in return. “We just have to hope he stays safe.” She nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m going to try and update this every weekend. Hopefully.q


	5. The Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato, Hamuko, and Yukari watch some fucking Featherman before shit hits the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to kill the Magician lol. Rip and tear as they say.

For the next few days, nothing significant really happened. Well, not everything was insignificant.

“Minato, Minato, Minato! Tonight’s the night!” Hamuko was practically bouncing in her seat. 

“Yes, yes I know.” Minato sighed, exasperated. 

They were seated at the table eating their breakfast. 

“Wait, what’s going on tonight?” Yukari asked, a questioning look on her face. I mean, she knew what was happening at night, but she was honestly confused about what all the excitement was about.

“What’s going on tonight? What’s going on tonight?!” Hamuko practically shrieked, causing Mitsuru to look over the back of her chair in the “common” area.

“Hamuko, please keep your voice down, some of us would like a peaceful morning.” The older student sighed.

“Oh, sorry ma’am.” Hamuko looks sheepish, and Mitsuru responded with an indignant “ma’am?!” in the background, while Hamuko continues yammering. “It’s just that the Featherman series is returning TONIGHT!”

“O-oh, I suppose that is something to be excited about.” Yukari admitted, with a shrug.

“Aww and here I thought Yukari loved that show.” The voice of Vanitas entered the room, causing Yukari to look at the floor in embarrassment. 

Hamuko gasped. “Ohmygosh! Yukari, we can watch it together! Hooray! Isn’t that great Minato?” 

Minato nodded, his mouth currently full. “It’ll be nice to have someone else to watch with.”

“M-Minato, you watch it too?” Yukari stammered. 

“Well, yeah. I mean, someone had to watch it with her.” Minato gestured to the nut-job across the table, who was still blabbing. 

“Well then, I-I suppose I could join you guys later.” Yukari seemed almost timid.

“Great! We’ll save you some snacks!”

——

Later…

“You didn’t tell me it’d be a full marathon of Featherman’s seasons before the actual premiere happened.” Yukari crossed her arms, yawning slightly.

All three of them were sitting on the floor, in front of the TV, snacks in their lap.

“Oh, uh whoops. But don’t worry, the episode should come on any minute now.” Hamuko giggles in excitement. 

“Mmrghm, good because I am so fucking tired.” Minato groaned.

“Shhhshshshsh!” Hamuko placed a finger on his lips. “It’s about to start!”

The other two in the room sighed as she began counting down. “3...2...1! Here we goooooo!” 

And the power turned off.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Hamuko wailed as the screen went blank. “Feathermaaaaaaannnnn!” 

“What the hell, who’s screaming right now?!” Vanitas stormed downstairs. “And where’s Akihiko?!”

It is at this exact moment that Akihiko bursts through the door, slamming it shut as he heaves and gasps. 

“Mitsuru, Ventus!” Vanitas calls them down. “Akihiko’s back!”

“Whoa, Akihiko what happened to you?” Minato had gotten up from the floor by then. 

“N-nothing happened!” Akihiko snapped, just before a loud roar resounded outside. 

“W-what is that?!” Hamuko yelps. 

“Akihiko! What did you do?!” Mitsuru yells at Akihiko.

“I Uh, may have gotten carried away?” Akihiko said, sheepishly.

Ventus approached the poor boi, summoning his keyblade.

“Whoa, what’s that?” Minato raises an eyebrow. 

“We’ll explain later!” Mitsuru snapped, with a tone that broached no argument. “Yukari, get them armed and somewhere safe.”

Yukari snapped to attention. “Of course! Here, take these and follow me!” 

Minato was given a sword, while his sister acquired the classic naginata. 

“Wait, why do we need weapons?!” Minato’s confusion slowly gave way to fear, as he looked at his sister, trembling next to him.

“I...I’ll explain while we move, c’mon!” Yukari motioned for them to follow her upstairs.

——

“What made you think it was a good idea to piss off not only a Full Moon Shadow, but a Darkside as well?!” Vanitas growled. 

“This is what we explicitly tell you not to do.” Ventus sighed as he cast a cure spell. “There, that should stop the bleeding.”

“Thanks.” Akihiko grunted, looking away from the group out of shame. 

“You’re lucky we have bigger things to worry about or you’d be in even more trouble.” Mitsuru groaned as she turned toward Vanitas and Ventus. “Can you two handle the Darkside?”

“Please? A Darkside shouldn’t be too difficult to take care of.” Vanitas grinned. 

“Great, I’ll go monitor you and the others while you do so.” Mitsuru sighed. “And Akihiko?”

Said guy looked up. “Yes?”

“We shall discuss your behavior later.” 

“Yes ma’am.”


	6. Chapter 6

As the twins followed their friend upstairs, awkwardly holding weapons in their hands, they heard the roar. Yukari has grabbed a bow and some arrows before they made it up.

Yukari moved them up to the third floor. “Okay, we should be safe here, they’ll take care of things downstairs.” 

“Take care of what? What things?!” Minato snapped. “What is going on Yukari?!”

Yukari winced. “Okay, okay. Look, I can’t explain everything so you’ll have to ask Mitsuru for more specific information.”

Minato still had a cold look on his face, but it softened slightly. “Alright. So what is happening, what happened to the power, and what the hell was that roaring.” 

Yukari took a deep breath. “What you are experiencing is something known as the 25th hour, also known as the Dark Hour. It’s a phenomenon that happens at Midnight every night. During this time beings known as Shadows and Heartless roam and everyone becomes a coffin.”

“So, wait, that wasn’t just us being sleep deprived. All those coffins were people?” Hamuko asked, to which Yukari nodded.

“Wait, if everyone becomes a coffin, why didn’t we change?” Minato raked a hand through his hair.

“Well, there are two reasons. If a person doesn’t turn into a coffin, it either means they’re going to die….” The twins froze. “Or, you have the potential.”

“Potential? Potential for what?” Minato asked. 

Yukari opened her mouth to respond, only for her to wince as a blinding yellow light appeared from the window at the end of the hall. 

Hamuko let out a scream as she saw a massive glowing, yellow eye staring in through the window. 

“Downstairs! Downstairs!” Yukari cried as she bolted up, the twins rushing after her. 

They made it to the second floor, only to come to a halt as three small creatures with dark bodies, antennas, claws, and yellow eyes not unlike the large one emerged from the floor. 

Yukari fired one of her arrows into one of the creatures, causing it to fade away upon being hit.

“Back upstairs, back upstairs!” Yukari shouted, firing another arrow and missing as the other two creatures began to pursue. 

Minato and Hamuko still had no idea what was going on, at least not fully, but they kept running, knowing danger when they see it. 

“Where do we go Yukari?!” Hamuko snapped. 

“U-uh, the roof. Go to the roof!” Yukari said, letting loose another arrow. 

Minato gripped his blade tighter as they pushed towards the roof. 

————

Arriving at the roof, the three breathed a collective sigh of relief as Yukari blocked the door with a chair. 

“Okay, I think that’ll hold.” Yukari sighed. 

“U-uh, Y-Yukari?” Hamuko gestured toward the other end of the roof, where a bunch of dark hands had appeared, pulling up a spindly hand-creature, holding up a blue mask and small blades in some of those hands. 

Hamuko had backed up, while Minato moved to protect his sister from harm. 

Yukari, momentary frozen in fear, had reached for the gun in her holster that was there the whole time. “O-okay, you can do this. This is what you trained for.” 

Yukari’s hand shook as pointed the gun at her head. I can do this, I can d-do t-this! I….I-I can’t do this!

Yukari dropped the gun, causing it to conveniently bounce a little over to Minato.

Yukari backed away from the hand abomination as it crept forward. She tried to fire an arrow at it, but that didn’t seem to do anything.

Minato picked up the gun and as if acting on instinct, pointed it at his head. 

His sister screamed for both Minato and Yukari, but he could not hear her. 

“Per.” The shadow crept toward Yukari, who whimpered as it drew close.

So.” It lifted one of its blades to strike her.

“Na.” He pulled the trigger and felt nothing but bliss. Behind him, a humanoid figure with short white hair, similar to Minato’s own in shape. On its back, it had a harp. The shadow looked over, momentarily distracted by the new threat, allowing Yukari to scramble over to Hamuko, as they stared in awe of the Persona.

The bliss ended quickly as it was replaced by searing pain in his head, making both Minato and his Persona grip their heads. The Persona’s head split open and it’s body twisted and morphed into another shape. The new creature roared and tore into the shadow, tearing it to shreds, like it was nothing. 

Once it finished off the shadow, it morphed back into its original state. Minato looked up at it, still with a splitting headache. “Thank you….Orpheus.” The Persona, Oprheus, nodded, before fading away, as Minato’s world went dark. 

——

Meanwhile, in the surveillance room. 

“What the hell was that?” Akihiko looked in both fear and awe. “That wasn’t a normal Persona.” 

“I’m not sure, but one things for certain...it had the power to kill that shadow.” Mitsuru turns toward her fellow persona-user. 

“Should we tell him?” Akihiko asked, curiously. 

“No, we’ll keep this to ourselves for now.” Mitsuru returned her attention to the screen.


	7. Sorry folks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So like, yeah.

I hate to do this, but honestly, I’m not really feeling this fanfiction anymore. I know it didn’t really last that long and I’m really sorry, but I don’t think I actually had a plot in mind so that was a problem. 

However, I do have a new story in mind so uh, I hope you enjoy that one. 

Again, I am sorry to those who enjoyed this.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you all enjoy this fic. This is technically my first fic. 
> 
> I will update it as I play the game.


End file.
